The Story of Ken the Saiyan
by Gonash7
Summary: Ken the Saiyan goes back in time of the period of the Z Gang find out what happens. This is my first fan fiction so enjoy
1. A Blast into the Past

The Story of Ken the Saiyan

This is the story of a Saiyan warrior who would bring peace to the galaxy but it's not his story this is the story about another Saiyan warrior who traveled time and brought joy to planets this is The Story of Ken the Saiyan

April 5 20354,

I'll never be able to live with the villagers all because of my tail *sudden crash* what happened Ken said

*Looks at the fallen spacecraft* Looks like a spaceship Ken says *The device starts glowing* Ahhhhh Ken screams. Where am I? Ken says puzzled Are you okay little guy? Goku asks. I'm fine Ken responds. Good I was worried about you for a minute Goku says. Who are you Ken asks. I'm Son Goku the strongest guy in the universe what's your name? I don't really remember it is all just a blur to me. Hmm you look like you need a new name how about ken you look like one yourself Goku suggested. Ok I guess the name Ken is fine, Ken agreed . Huh? Hey! What is that behind your back? Goku asked. Oh it's just my tail I've had it all my life Ken responds. Looks to me like you're a... Goku! We are going on vacation Chi-Chi shouted

Well guys this is my first fan fiction so please tell me what you think


	2. The Revenge of A Saiyan

Goku and Chi-Chi went on their beloved vacation while Ken was stuck with questions overflowing in his head but no answers. How did I get here, how was I unable to remember my name? So many questions it hurts! Ken shouted. Ken then saw that his aircraft was on the TV. Reports say that Capsule Corp will invest greatly in this unspecified aircraft. Hey I remember that was the thing I saw before I came to this… weird place I have got to get that…Aircraft right it's called an Aircraft Now what is the plan? Ken thought of a plan. Ok first I need to….Oh Screw it Ken charged in there like there was no tomorrow and if he didn't get his Aircraft there will be no tomorrow Ken snuck by and got the Aircraft after beating EVERY SINGLE Capsule Corp member he flew off with his spaceship to somewhere very familiar to him the jungle. Ken woke up hoping he could find more clues as he was roaming the city but instead a surprise out of nowhere a man in a bluish armor. Well looks like you have something that belongs to me now hand it over or else The Mysterious Man said. I'm sorry this belongs to me so if you want it over my dead body Ken said. With pleasure XXXXXX said.

Hey Guys this is the second chapter in Ken's Story so if this is too short please tell me I would love to know by the way try and guess who the mysterious character is I already gave you enough hints ;)


	3. The Search for Goku Begins

Ken gives a round house of kicks but Vegeta blocked them all and soon was ready to finish this Final Flash! Vegeta screamed It hit Ken perfectly (still survived) Ken screamed in pain Vegeta left with the Aircraft. Hey get back here I'm not done with you Ken shouted. But I'm done with you! Vegeta shouted. Ken screamed again I have to find a place where they can help me. Soon Ken remembered Goku. Hey Goku can help me but with no way to find him Ken began to think what can he do to find Goku. Hey Capsule Corp may have something okay all I have to do is find some kind of people locator. Ken showed up at 9:00 but instead of sleeping every guard was on alert eyes WIDE open. Dang it there is so many of them hang on I'm the best at this stuff. With confidence in himself Ken snuck himself in like a shadow and when he aimed at the dragon ball radar BULMA came in. instead of screaming Ken hid like he was barely in the room. Bulma just came in to check on everything after the Aircraft incident. Ken was waiting until Bulma finally left Ken took the Dragon ball Radar and got out of there as fast as he could. Ken woke up from his village home but immediately when he got out guns were pointing at him. What's going on I'm just a normal boy! Ken said surprised. Get him one man said. Ahhhhhh Ken shouted. Mr. Police Officer I'm being chased Ken explained. Hey aren't you that outlaw, sorry son but you're coming with me. Not you too AHHHHHH Ken ran and screamed, when he soon hid in a dark alley he saw a poster gently float down it read: 5 million Zeni reward to whoever can catch this boy Dead or Alive by Capsule Corp. Well I can worry about this later because I need to find Goku I hope this Thingy can work. Ken turned it on and went flying.

Ken first got to the Nemuria Ruins where he searched for hours not finding Goku anywhere but instead found A LOT of bones Ken feeling a little bit scared wasn't able to speak but if Goku was here he needed his help to properly heal himself. Now if I was Goku where would I be Ken opened one door hoping it was a room that had Goku in it but all it had was rocks. THIS doesn't rock (Pun). Ken opened the door and all it had was soap (I'm not very creative today) then when he opened the next one a dragon ball was sitting on a pillow. The Radar is beeping very strong because of the Dragon ball. Goku? Is this you maybe I should take it in case. Then as soon as he took it the Excavated Robot v2 attacked Ken stood and fought bring it on Ken was beaten terribly and ran away. Well if this is Goku or not I still got to keep searching.

Well this is an ok length please read and review Thanks


	4. Training Begins

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan…..Ken is defeated by the Saiyan Prince Vegeta. After his defeat Ken goes to Capsule Corp, to obtain a 'People Locator'. But with a bounty on his head Ken must still search for Goku. He arrives at a temple where he has an unhappy greeting by a robot awakened from his sleep. Ken still has hope because with a dragon ball in his hand nothing can go wrong….right?_

Ken is seen arriving at the Cave of Darkness, fear shivers down his spine. Ok I can do this besides it's just a cave with darkness… around every corner Oh my Gosh I can't do this Ken shouted making the walls crumble. Ken ducking for cover began to scream even louder but soon found a room where he will be safe, but he found a bottle that had some gas in it. After opening the bottle the gas began swirling in rage, Ken got in his fighting stance, but instead of fighting the gas just thanked Ken. Thank you! Thank You! The gas said overly excited, Ken who was freaked out dared to ask a question who are you? I am the spirit guardian Ryu pleased to meet you…whatever your name is. It's Ken I'm on a search for a 'friend' of mine, hey since you're a guardian why don't you help me?! Well you did free me from my bottle so let's do it. Ken and Ryu left before the cave crumbled to dust. Now let's find Goku Ken said

Ken and Ryu were crossing through Bamboo Forest, but Ryu brought up a question that changed their whole plans. So why are we crossing through the Bamboo Forest? Ryu asked Ken. Because Goku is on vacation and there is no other place to take a vacation than the one and only Bamboo Forest Ken stated. Listen Ken not to sound judge mental but NOBODY TAKES A VACATION IN THE FOREST! Ryu tells him. But I do Ken argued. That is because you live there, people take vacations on beaches that is where the ladies are, Ryu counters. And your point is? Unlike you Goku is normal so he takes vacations places…other than the forest Ryu says. I am normal Ken argues. You know why we don't make a bet, if I am right then you have to admit you are not normal, and if you win then I have to dress up like a girl. Deal they each shouted. Do you know any good beaches? Ken asked feeling confident of himself. Why yes I do how about the Kame House? Ryu said confidently. Then to the Kame House! Ken shouted

Ken and Ryu landed at the Kame House and none other than Goku and Chi- Chi were relaxing on the beach. Ken who just lost the bet had his jaw dropping. KK I will admit I'm not normal Ken stated. Hey Ken so what do you need? Goku asked. Well my leg bone snapped in the fight against Vegeta. Whoa you fought Vegeta?! You must have guts Goku told Ken. I didn't know he was that strong Ken stated. Anyway here is that senzu bean. Ken after eating the senzu bean he tells him what he's been doing in South City. Well looks like you have a huge bounty on you, and you don't know how to defend yourself? I know I'll train you, we start tomorrow Goku said. No Goku we ARE NOT leaving. Come on Chi-Chi he needs my help if he's going to get back home. Fine but you owe me a vacation! Chi-Chi stated. I promise! Goku said.

Ken, Ryu and Goku were heading out to Mount Paozu to train. Alright first let's practice Ki and how to unleash it Goku states. Now breathe in deeply and sense the energy inside you focus and bring it out. I can't do it this is impossible! Yes you can Ken you just have to find peace so let's try eating. Ok I'm starving Ken says. After Goku and Ken enjoy a bowl of roman noodles, they get back to training. Alright Ken you need to focus breathes in and out Goku explains. Hey I feel it! Ken exclaims. Good and now shape it into a usable form of energy. Ha! Ken shoots a giant Ki blast at the tree. Whoa you have got potential Ken no one gets it that good at the first try! Thanks Ken says. We start again tomorrow

Goku and Ken got up at 3:00 AM and began chopping logs. Ken I need you to grab the largest log around. Sure, why do you need it? Ken asked. A little surprise Goku said. Alright here you go one log that weighs 50 tons. Good now chop it in half. What?! Ken exclaimed. You heard me Goku said. Ok! Hiya! Ken split the log in half perfectly. Whoa I'm starting to scare myself! Ken said happily. I know Ken so that's why I'm going to teach you the Kamehameha. Really! Yes! Ken said overly excited. Alright get in a stance and shout Ka….me….ha….me…ha! Got it? Goku asked. Yes Ken replied Alright Kamehameha! Ken did everything right but it wasn't working, what happened Goku? I'm not sure but we can always try again tomorrow so get some rest. I don't know what happened Ryu it's like my body can't handle the Kamehameha. Don't worry Kid all you need is a few hours to Relax Ryu tells Ken. Okay but tomorrow I WILL do the Kamehameha

Alright Ken get out here, time to try the Kamehameha again. Ok I'm coming just let me get outside. Now remember get in the stance and focus your energy into a usable form. I can do this I can do this I can do this! Ken gets into the stance and soon a ball begins to form in his hand. Good now focus and unleash it! This is hopeless! I'm going to bed. Ok we can try again tomorrow I hope Goku says.

Alright guys you wanted a longer chapter here it is be on the lookout for Chapter 5


	5. Bursting Through Limits!

_**Previously on Ken the Saiyan, Ken meets Ryu a spirit guardian and Ryu agrees to help him, Ken and Ryu soon found Goku and Goku agrees to train him, he may know Ki but he is having problems with the Kamehameha**_

'Ken we have to start training, maybe you'll get it today' Goku tells Ken.' Ok I'm coming out be right there jezz!' Ken shouts. Wait where's the breakfast!?' Ken says angrily. 'Ken get out here let's get this show on the road, you can eat breakfast later' Goku says. Ken gets into the position and as angry thoughts fuel in his head, he begins.' Ka…me…ha…me…ha! Ken shouts. He finally does the Kamehameha, but his is red. 'Great job Ken I don't know why it was red, but you did it and that's all that matters' Goku tells Ken. 'Yeah but it was red' Ken said nervously.' Never mind that the point is I think you need some practice let's get started Goku said.

1 Month Later….

Ken and Goku were leaving Mount Paozu to the Kame House, but before they left Goku gave ken a special red and yellow gi. "Thanks Goku" Ken says. Ken and Goku land at the Kame house. "Goku why are we here?" Ken asks. "I'd like to introduce you to the gang. Goku replies "Hey guys! Goku shouts" "Goku you're here finally" Krillin said. "Goku your finally here I have a problem there is a boy who…, um who is that" Bulma asked. "Oh that is Ken he's been training with me" Goku replied. "For some reason, he looks a lot like the kid I've been chasing." Bulma wondered. "By the way where is Vegeta?" Goku asked. "Oh he's being a Saiyan prince like always" Bulma answered. Soon the TV turned on.

Meanwhile in the abandoned mine

A shady man who had 7 dragon balls stepped in and brought them together. "Shenron Appear" the man said. Light flashed while Shenron Appeared. "What is your wish?" Shenron asked "I wish for the revival of Cell the Android created by Dr. Gero." "Your wish has been granted." Shenron answered. Cell popped right in front of the shady man. "How did I get out of hell?!" Cell asked. "Cell I have revived you, now you must help me." "What do you want?" Cell asked angrily. "I need you to take care of a Saiyan" The shady man said evilly. "I'm pleased to work with you" Cell said evilly

At the Kame House

The gang was listening to the TV and they were all scared out of their minds, because on the screen Cell was destroying the city and it wasn't just normal Cell it was Perfect Cell and he was mad. "Bulma call Vegeta and the others we need to find answers and beat Cell again." Goku said with a little bit of doubt in his voice. "Goku please let me come" Ken begged "Alright Ken but Cell is very strong, it won't be easy" Goku warned. All the Z fighters gathered at Master Roshi's House, when Goku spilled the news to them, when they received a Capsule Corp message saying Cell wants to see all the Z fighters and Ken as well. "Well if Cell wants a rematch then, I'm not afraid to give it to him." Vegeta said feeling confident as always. "Alright everybody let's kick Cell's Butt!" Ken said excitedly

The gang arrived at the Cell games stadium where they fought YEARS ago. "Well Goku this is your latest student then?" Cell asked. "How did you know about Ken?" Goku asked. "Well I just had a 'lucky' guess" Cell replied. Soon 2 teenage boys flew to the scene. "Mind if we join?" One of them asked. "Who are you" Ken asked. "I'm Xexer the Saiyan and this is Vexon the Saiyan." Xexer said. "Okay just please help us!" Ken said. Xexer and Vexon charged in with an unfamiliar attack but soon Ken began using roundhouses of kicks and an army of Ki blasts. This landed on Cell but did absolutely nothing to him. Cell who was about to fire a Kamehameha, but was soon kicked in the thought by Goku. Ken who immediately recovered started charging a Kamehameha while the other Z fighters distracted Cell. Goku who joined Ken by combining their Kamehameha's, Cell after trashing the other Z fighters was going after Goku and Ken, but Ken and Goku have just finished their combined Kamehameha and shot it at Cell. "No not again!" Cell said angrily knowing he was going to die. "Sorry Cell but today we're splitting your cells (PUN)" Ken said jokingly. "No!" Cell screamed in pain. The Z fighters came back from their Battle some were bruised, some were injured. "That was Awesome I feel unstoppable" Ken boasted. "How are you so strong Ken" Piccolo asked very curious. "He does have Saiyan Pride though" Vegeta thought. "Maybe….. Why didn't I realize it?!" Vegeta thought. "He's a Saiyan!" Vegeta shouted

Everyone gasped. "What is the matter?" Ken asked. "Ken I think it's time you learned about your people" Goku told him acting very strict. "King Kai!" Goku shouted. "Alright Ken it's time we told you a story" King Kai started. "Long ago there was a race of mighty warriors called the Saiyans, they conquered planets and were mostly space pirates who were conquered by the villainous Frieza, but he soon betrayed them and exploded their homeland Planet Vegeta, and only a few made it out a live including Goku, Vegeta and You!" King Kai states. "But that's impossible I'm from the future! Ken exclaims. "That is true but your father is from the past and your mother is from the future" King Kai tells Ken. My parents are from different times?! Ken asks shocked. "Yes but you must find other Saiyans so that they are all on the side of good" King Kai warns him. "No way King Kai if he meets other evil Saiyans then he'll get destroyed" Goku argues. Ken goes outside to get away from the tension. I'm not just a kid! I'm not just a kid! I'm not just a kid! Ken screams and then soon he gets enveloped with a red aura and is now calm. "Hey guys" Ken says but with a deeper voice. "Ken what's with your voice" Goku asks nervously. "Your right my voice has changed" Ken says worried "He has grown older by one year due to his new move" King Kai answers "Cool I'll call it the Burst Limit" Ken says. "The Burst Limit I like it" Goku says. "Ken now that you are 13 years old you must set off to find the Saiyans" King Kai informs him "You can count on me King Kai, Ryu and I leave tomorrow" Ken said

Ken and Ryu left the Kame House and were set off with only the clothes on their backs, Water and each other. "So Ken, how does it feel to be 13?" Ryu asked curiously. "Haven't you been 13 before?" Ken asked not replying to the question. "I'm immortal so I don't know what it is like" Ryu answered sadly. "Alright first let's sense their Ki" Ken said as he began to find Xexer and Vexons Ki. "Alright according to what I found they should be in the Diablo Desert!" Ken tells Ryu. "Then what are we waiting for?!" Ryu said excitedly. Ken and Ryu flew over all the way to the Diablo Desert with no stops! So Ken was very hungry and as soon as they steeped in they were surrounded by knives. "What the Heck is going on" Ken asked feeling scared. "You are in the Diablo Desert I am Diablo!" Diablo said. "So you were named after the Desert?" Ken asked. "Yes sorry my men attacked you we thought you were the very annoying Jalapeño gang." Diablo answered. "The Jalapeño Gang?" Ken asked "They are a ruthless band who take and steal and take whatever they want." Diablo answered. Well if you guys need help then I'm willing to help you. "Thank you ….Mr." Diablo said "It's Ken the Saiyan" Ken said proudly.

Alright guys this is it I hope you enjoyed review and favorite and chapter 6 will soon arrive


	6. The Search for the Saiyans

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan, Ken and the Z gang challenged the newly revived Cell and 2 new Saiyan warriors came to their aid, Ken who had learned the Burst Limit must find the 2 Saiyans to make sure that they are on the side of good._

Ken, Diablo and his gang were busy planning their attack strategy for attacking The Jalapeño Gang. "Alright Diablo it's very simple all I have to do is find out, what the gang is. Later that night Ken trekked all over the Diablo Desert and finally found the Jalapeño hideout. "Finally we can launch an invasion on the Diablo Desert and make the diablo kid pay!" The leader said. "We start tomorrow" the leader announced. Ken flew back to the Diablo Gang and when he told them the news the ALL panicked. "Stop" Ken shouted. "Look I would have panicked too, but I learned a little something called courage, and its inside all of us and banding together will bring it together. "Ken you're right, let's do this together!"

Ken and Diablo were commanding the team to lure The Jalapeño Gang into the middle of the Desert. Ken flew into the scene and so did the Jalapeño Gang. "You should all leave now before somebody gets hurt" Ken warned them. "So a 13 year old is telling us what to do?" The Jalapeño Gang taunted." "I'm warning you!" Ken said again. "Oh we're so scared" The Jalapeño Gang said sarcastically. Soon the battle began with Ken dodging every sword thrown at him. The leader who had a backup plan decided to plant a bomb on Kens shoulder. "Please don't hurt me" The leader said as part of his genius plan. The bomb was swiftly planted on Kens shoulder, Ken noticed it immediately. "Ah!" Ken screamed. Diablo dived in and took off the bomb, but as it ticked 0 the bomb exploded. "Diablo!" Ken shouted. Ken began to charge at the leader and killed the rest of his gang. "You killed Diablo!" Ken shouted. Ken soon faced off against the leader and won. Diablo stood up he felt fine but his hand was gone in the process. "Ken thank you" Diablo said before he and his gang left. "You're welcome friend" Ken said emotionally.

Ken and Ryu soon headed for the Land of Ice because of Ken stating that his Ki track lead him here. Ken and Ryu went in the Ice maze and soon got lost…VERY lost. 'Don't worry Ryu we'll find a way out eventually" Ken assured him. Soon the Ice below them cracked and they fell into an underground cave. "What happened?" Ken asked Ryu. Ken looked around but didn't find Ryu. "We must have been separated" Ken wondered. Ken looked around the Ice dungeon hoping he could find something useful. Ken soon found a chest he opened it but a spider from the ceiling jumped at him. Ken began to charge up his Kamehameha, and soon obliterated the spider. "Now what's inside this chest?" Ken asked curiously but all that was in it was more spiders. "That must have been the mother who was protecting her babies" Ken answered as venom was coursing through him. Ryu soon found Ken and gave him a senzu bean because of his pale look. Ken and Ryu soon flew out of the hole. "Let's get out of here" Ken told Ryu. Ken and Ryu dashed through the maze but as he got to the exit an army of Ice Elephants blocked it. Ken began to smash the Ice made Elephants and escaped.

Ken soon got to King Chappas Temple, they secretly snuck themselves in and found Xexer. Ken and Ryu found Xexer in his bedroom. "Xexer we need your help" Ken said. "What are you doing here Ken?" Xexer asked. "I just want to know if you're on the side of Good" Ken answered. "I am" Xexer assured him. "Plus we need you to come with us" Ken told Xexer. So with that being the case Xexer and Ken searched for Vexon.

Ken, Ryu, and Xexer arrived at Chazke Village and searched around at every possible location but Vexon wasn't there, but as they soon found the shop they found Vexon. "What are you doing here?" Vexon asked Xexer. "We're looking for you" Xexer answered. "We need to make sure you're on the side of good" Ken said. "Of course I am" Vexon answered. "I need to give this to every single person in the village" Vexon told them. "Why don't we help?" Ken asked. "If you think you can handle it then ok" Vexon answered. Ken, Ryu, Xexer and Vexon began to deliver food to every single poor person in the village. "We did it" Xexer said. "I have to admit we are good" Vexon said.

As our heroes celebrated a giant ship appeared above them and soon sucked up the three Saiyans and Ryu. "Where are we?" Ken asked as he woke up. "Look guys, fresh meat." The Captain said. "You're going to eat us?!" Ryu asked frightened. "No we're just going to kill you, but I'll leave that to my apprentice" The Captain answered as he called him. Soon a dark shadow emerged and as it was revealed a 10 year old girl appeared, but instead of fear in the three young Saiyans eyes instead laughter burst through their mouths. "That's your apprentice she's just a girl!" Ken said while laughing. But they stopped laughing when the girl punched a large hole in to the ship. "What did you say?!" The Mysterious girl asked furiously, but the boys didn't dare say anything. "Sir is it time to show these clowns what the Saiyans can really do?" The Mysterious girl asked her captain. "Not yet but you can show them to their prison cell" The Captain answered. The Mystery Girl took our heroes to the ship basement and threw them in to the prison. "What should we do now Ken?" Ryu asked. "Don't worry Ryu we'll find a way out…I hope" Ken said with doubt in his voice.

This is Chapter 6 I hope you'll enjoy it.


	7. The Return of Old Enemies!

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan, Our Heroes were abducted by a very alien like spaceship and were soon locked in prison what will they do?_

"Alright Rats, here is your slop" The Mysterious Girl said in disgust. "Sorry but I'd rather starve than eat that" Xexer answered pointing at it. "Fine I don't care" The Mysterious Girl replied walking away. "What will we do Ken?" Vexon said almost shedding a tear. "You know one very courageous Saiyan told me that courage isn't based off the situation but off yourself" Ken said very wisely. "Ken I have a plan" Ryu whispered into his ear. Ken smiled as he heard every word. "Okay Ryu do your stuff" Ken told Ryu. Ryu escaped out of the cage as he slid out easily. Ryu grabbed the Key and began to unlock the cage. Ken and the others escaped and began to sneak their way out but as they were about to jump off the ship, they were quickly spotted. "Well Boys I guess we're staying here for a little while" Ken said sadly

1 Month Later

"Alright Slackers time to get to work" The Mysterious Girl said. Ken and the others got out of their beds. "You got it boss" Ken said cheerfully. "Why you are happy were still here and it's your fault" Vexon said angrily. "Don't worry I have a plan that has gone into depth thinking" Ken replied. After the boys finished their daily duties, Ken decided to speak to the captain. Sir I wanted to ask you something. Ken said. "Yes me boy" The Captain asked. "Well I was just wondering that since we have been working for you for one month, we want to leave please?" Ken asked. "NO!" The Captain Shouted. Ken who was steaming with anger assaulted the captain, people nearby heard this and took Ken to his cabin. "What were you thinking?!" Vexon asked angrily "I thought he would understand" Ken replied sadly. "That doesn't mean I go up to Cell and ask him to stop terrorizing the planet." Vexon told Ken sarcastically. "You made a stupid move kid" The Mystery Girl said a she steeped in. "Were you spying on us?!" Vexon asked. "Oh please I have way better things to do than spy on you losers" The Mystery Girl replied. "To get off this is what you have to do.

10:00 pm - Saiyan Ship.

Ken and the others were ready to fight their way out of the ship. "Thanks for letting us escape" Ken said. "You're Welcome" The Mystery Girl replied blushing. Ken and the others began to charge at the wave of Saiyan Pirates but as the all were lying in a pile Ken jumped in the air and began to charge a downward Kamehameha it landed directly sending the Saiyans into deep space, but it was now between Ken and the Captain. Ken and the Captain began to duke it out in a cloud of smoke but as it cleared it was shown that Ken was victorious. The Captain soon wasted away as the ship began to fall into and collapse. "We have to get out of here!" Ken shouted. "No I have to die with this ship" The Mystery Girl said with tears in her eyes. "Why, you can come with us." Ken said "No the Captain rescued me when I was little from some mean aliens." The Mystery Girl replied "But you could have a new life" Ken told her. "Thank you I will go with you." She said as she jumped into Kens arms, they both blushed and smiled. "By the way I didn't get your name" Ken asked. "It's Kya" Kya replied. "Wow that's a beautiful name" Ken said blushing. Kya giggled as they flew off.

Now that Ken had made sure some Saiyans were on the side of good he returned back to the Z fighters.

"Ken you're back" Everybody said. "Thanks now that my mission is complete maybe we can possibly train, right Goku." "Maybe" Goku replied.

Somewhere near the abounded mine

The Same old man who was behind the return of Cell came back to his wishing point and was prepared to do it again with the dragonballs but with a slight change. "Shenron appear" He shouted. Shenron arose out of the dragon balls. "State your wish mortal" Shenron said. "Bring back the one called Frieza" The Old man demanded. Shenrons eyes glowed as he completed his wish. "Your wish has been granted farewell" Shenron said and by a flash of light he left. Frieza stood before him. "Who are you to stand in the presence of Lord Frieza?" Frieza asked disgustingly. "I am the one who brought you to life so you shall show me respect" The Old man demanded. "I want you to kill this Saiyan Boy" The Old man said as he held up a picture of Ken. "Very well but our alliance will end after I teach the Saiyan brat a lesson" Frieza said with a smile on his face.

Goku and Ken were sparing outside until they heard there was a message on the TV for them. Frieza was on it and he began talking. "Hello filthy monkeys I'm glad I can tell you I'm back and better than ever but I will not face you just yet I will wait until your fully trained and yes I am talking to the LITTLE Saiyan Brat, Bye" Frieza said mocking them. "I'll show him who's little" Ken said. "Ken you need to be prepared so you'll not only face me you'll face the others as well." Goku warned him. "Good luck Kid you're going to need it" Vegeta said mocking him.

The Next Day….

"Wake up Ken it's time for you to spar with Piccolo" Goku reminded him. Ken got out of bed but as soon as he stepped out he was greeted by Kya. "Look I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here." Kya said blushing. "Well it's the least I could do, if you need anything I'll be here" Ken said blushing; Ken soon arrived on the scene ready to face Piccolo. "Are you ready" Piccolo said with complete seriousness in his voice. "I was born ready" Ken answered with complete Saiyan pride in his voice

Sorry Guys that I have been gone for a couple of weeks but I'm back to work all because of you guys!


	8. Setting Out for Namek

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan not only did they escape but gained a new member Kya but there Joy was soon short lived because of the return of the tyrant Frieza, and now Ken must test his skills against the Z Fighters._

"Go!" The Referee called as the two sprang into action. Ken and Piccolo began to launch special attacks across the room but both of them dodged as they switched to Physical attacks. Ken was able to get Piccolo right in the neck with a roundhouse kick. But Piccolo soon catches his leg and swings it at the wall, Piccolo soon began to charge his Special Beam Cannon, but what he didn't know was that in the foam of clouds Ken already began charging his Red Kamehameha. "Special Beam Cannon" Piccolo shouted as it shoot through his finger. "Kamehameha" Ken shouted as it shoots through his palms. Piccolo and Kens blasts soon collided but as the smoke cleared Ken was still standing but Piccolo wasn't Ken grabbed a Senzu Bean out of his pocket and fed it to Piccolo. "You're good Kid, get some rest tomorrow your facing Gohan" Piccolo warned him as Ken walked out of the room limping.

Ken steeped onto the scene he looked completely different than yesterday mostly because he shook off the beatings Piccolo gave him and he was ready for his test with Gohan. Gohan soon stepped onto the scene with his orange gi. "Ready? Go!" The Referee called as Ken landed the first punch on Gohan but as he was about to land his 2nd one Gohan caught it but was completely off guard when Ken shot a Ki blast to the face Ken then began to follow with roundhouse kicks but as Gohan began to block them all he then used the Masenko-Ha which caught Ken completely off guard but as Ken began to dodge them with fast responses he soon charged a Ki blast beyond expectation The Ultra Ki blast, Ken soon landed it with a face hit. Gohan stood up as he surrendered. "Great Job your next fight is with Vegeta Good luck you'll need it" Gohan warned him as he walked out.

The Next Day Ken stepped onto the scene but Vegeta was already there "Alright let's get this under way" Vegeta said as he smiled. Ken began to charge up he knew better than to attack Vegeta head on, Vegeta soon became a Super Saiyan and charged at Ken he landed a direct hit in the stomach, Ken soon began to use The Burst Limit and he was engulfed in flames Ken began to punch Vegeta dealing more damage as it went on because of the flames surrounding his fists Vegeta blasted his Big Bang Attack but it was soon cancelled out as Ken blasted his Ultra Ki blast against it. Ken soon began to charge his Red Kamehameha which would double because of the Burst Limit Vegeta soon began to charge his Final Flash; they soon clashed as Ken was still standing. "Impressive you're actually the only one I've had a challenge against instead of Kakarot" Vegeta admitted. "Prepare for Kakarot" Vegeta warned Ken.

Goku stepped onto the scene but Ken was already there. "Are you ready Ken?" Goku asked him. "I was born ready" Ken answered. The two charged at each other shouting Ki blasts at the wall and covering the stadium with smoke the perfect strategy Ken began to move around quickly but Goku began to sense his Ki and grabbed Ken by the arm and flung him to the wall Ken quickly reacted and sent a Ki blast Gokus way but was easily dodged. Goku began to fling a wave of Ki Blasts but while Ken is dodging them Goku kicks him while using Instant Transmission. Goku began to go Super Saiyan and was charging his Kamehameha but as he's charging it Ken is charging his but multiplied because of the Burst Limit. Ken and Gokus Kamehameha collided as they smashed together but as the cloud dust cleared our hero was on the floor. "Sorry Ken but you're not ready" Goku tells Ken as he leaves the room. Ken goes back to his room to tell everybody about his battle with Goku. "So I lost" Ken said with his head hanging down. "What are you going to do now?" Xexer asks "Well I've gotta do this that's why I'm going with them to Namek" Ken stated as they all gasped. "Then I'm going with you" Kya said as they all gasped. "Why?" Ken asked. "Well I just want to make sure you're okay" Kya answered blushing. "Wow… Thanks" Ken said blushing. "Well we should all get some sleep" Vexon reminded the two.

The Next Day Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo and (Secretly) Ken and Kya, Ken and Kya snuck into the luggage carrier which they knew that Goku wouldn't use. They all loaded into the ship and as it started firing up Ken could hear their conversation. "So if we die Ken will be ready to continue where we left off" Goku explained to everybody. "I won't let that happen!" Ken shouted as he fell out of the luggage carrier. "Ken what you are doing here?!" Goku asked angrily. "Look I know that you told me to stay behind but I have to fight Frieza I won't let you die I heard about you last fight with Frieza" Ken answered. "Alright but I hope you're ready" Goku warns him. "I was born ready" Ken answered with excitement. "Um guys we're a little bit down on fuel" Gohan warned them. "Wait a minute I know a perfect planet that will help us" Kya answered cheerfully. "Alright then let's go" Ken said with enthusiasm in his voice.

The Ship soon landed as they arrived on the hustling and bustling planet and as soon as they got down they were surrounded by salesmen. "Sir I'll give you this ancient gem for 600 shards." The Salesman offered. "No thanks all I have is 50 Yen" Ken replied. "Enough of this we have to get going but as they took one more step they were surrounded again. "We're going to be here for a while" Ken stated.

Well guys I'll try to post chapters everyday Bye!


	9. Great Ape Ken

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan…Ken began his tests with Z fighters and was successful in all of them except one due to the results he was supposed to stay behind but snuck onto the ship and he must know face Frieza but…_

Our Heroes were searching through the business and busy planet but they soon realized they have been wasting time. "Great now its evening" Gohan said angrily. "Don't worry there should be a hotel from here" Kya assured them. "Alright Boy am I sleepy" Ken said while yawning. Ken and friends then arrive at the so called 'hotel'. "Welcome Travelers may I take your things to your room" The Alien Receptionist said. But as he spotted Ken his face grew with worry, but none of them recognized this.

In The Hotel Room

"Alright everyone we leave as soon as we find some fuel" Goku reminded everyone. "The sooner the better, I finally have a second chance to fight Frieza and win" Vegeta said with a smile on his face. As they all went to bed Ken was tossing and turning and woke up covered in sweat he decided to get up and get a drink but then realized that these were alien drinks which made him lose his Appetite so he just decided to get a glimpse of moon light but as he looked at the Moon his eyes glowed Red and he started to transform and became bigger and harrier "Rar!" Great Ape Ken shouted as he smashed every house in town. "What the Heck just happened!" Vegeta exclaimed as he came out of Bed in his pink shirt. "Nice Shirt Vegeta" Gohan said as he laughed. "Shut Up!" Vegeta said as he removed the shirt as quickly as he could. "Guys Ken has apparently looked at the moon and that idiot forgot that Saiyans transform when they do" Kya shouted as she broke up the fight. "Kya's right let's stop him Goku said while he sprang into action.

Great Ape Ken began to destroy anything he could find. "Ken you have to stop destroying everything" Goku told Ken. But all he did was smack Goku in the face. Vegeta decided to just attack Ken but to no avail that didn't work either. Gohan decided to tackle the problem with strategy and went for his tail but Ken's tail which was now stronger than ever strangled Gohan. But Kya had a much different plan than the others, she came up to Ken and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and Ken began to shrink. Ken then laid face down on the floor unconscious and naked. The others then brought him back to what remained of their hotel room and clothed him. Ken woke up and was surrounded by rubble. "What happened?" Ken asked as he scratched his head "Did you just ask that?" Vegeta asked angrily. "All I remember is waking up and then it felt like I blacked out" Ken told everybody. "You turned into a Saiyan great ape" Gohan explained. "What's a Saiyan Great Ape" ken asked looking confused. "A Saiyan Great Ape is a Saiyan Transformation that Saiyans acquire through looking at the full moon they can only snap out of it when their tails are cut off." King Kai explained through telepathy "But how come I still have my tail" Ken asked confused. "I snapped you out of it using a kiss" Kya explained while blushing. "Wow now I wish I was conscious" Ken said while blushing.

"Sir we are very sorry we'll pay for everything" Gohan said. "Please try to not worry but he better not do it again" The Alien Receptionist said. Ken and the others went into town and they have finally found fuel but they had no money. "Looks like we're going to have to work for it" Goku told everybody. "I can help with that" Kya said while she directed everybody to a farm field. "You've got to be kidding me" Vegeta said angrily. "So you see we need money and would gladly like you to help us" Kya explained to the farmer. "Ok I'll give you one shot" The Farmer said as he limped back into his cabin. "You can start with them" The Farmer said while pointing at his alien like cows. Ken and the others got to work while Ken and Kya decided to milk the alien cow together. "You know I'm sorry that I got us into this." Ken said sadly. "It's okay I mean you're just 13." Kya replied. "Speaking of which how old are you?" Ken asked. "I'm 11" Kya replied looking the other way. "Then how come you're more knowledgeable about Saiyans?" Ken asked surprised. "Maybe it's because I read books" Kya replied angrily. The two started to feud until they realized what they were doing, they soon blushed as they went in to kiss, Vegeta came in and interrupted. "Stop mingling and start helping!" Vegeta shouted startling the two. "Well I better get going" Ken said as he picked up a bucket of milk "Bye" Kya said hanging her head.

The Farmer came out and decided to inspect everything that they finished. "Alright come back tomorrow for your pay" The Farmer said as he limped back inside. Ken and the others came back to their repaired hotel room. "Alright everybody let's get some shut –eye and Ken put on this blindfold. Goku said as he gave Ken the blindfold. Ken put on the blind fold and he began to dream about his Great Ape transformation: he was in a room and saw Gokus lifeless body, and then Vegetas lifeless body, and found Kya's lifeless body he knelt down and started weeping, he soon heard laughter and turned around angrily but what he saw was his Great Ape self this is all he said: You are a monster. He vanished and Ken soon woke up covered in sweat and began to repeat this to himself: "I'm not a monster" Ken repeated as he started crying. He sat back in bed trying to sleep but he couldn't

Well here you go I'm trying to catch up for the weeks I missed. Bye!


	10. Frieza's Domination

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan…Ken and the others soon discovered Ken's apelike side but with the damage he left our heroes are forced to work._

Our Heroes soon get up and are ready to leave the business filled planet. "Alright we did your 'torture', so give us our money" Vegeta said to the old alien farmer. "Alright here you go 50 Noobian dollars." The Farmer said while handing them there money. Now that everybody was on the spaceship they sent coordinates to Namek. "So who were those aliens?" Ken asked. "Oh there Noobians, a very business and cultural race" Kya said feeling like a nerd. Ken was very silent on the way, still trying to recover from his nightmare last night. "Is it going to happen?" Ken wondered looking worried. "We've landed in Namekian atmosphere" Gohan told everyone, which snapped Ken back to reality.

On Namek

"Wow I'm surprised this place is still standing, Frieza doesn't sound so tough" Ken said with his head held high. "I don't know why this planet feels like a ghost town" Kya said with a look of worry on her face. "Let's spread out and find what we can" Goku told everyone as they spread out. Ken went North, Kya went South, Vegeta went east, and Gohan went west, while Goku stood at their starting point until Gohan found a small village. "Over hear dad!" Gohan told his father as he pointed at the Namekians. "They say that Frieza is nearby" Gohan told his father. "Goku we need your help, some moron wished Frieza back to life and now he is even know more powerful." The Village leader told everybody. "Well let's stop wasting time and find him!" Ken said which interrupted the conversation. "Too late" Frieza said as everyone turned around in horror. "Alright monkey we will meet in the center of Namek, and if you don't meet my demands I will kill every Namekian I can find." Frieza said as he laughed evilly. "You won't get away with this Frieza!" Gohan shouted angrily. "We'll see Saiyan brat" Frieza said as he disappeared in the air. "Before you go Ken must bring out his full potential before fighting Frieza, I highly recommend visiting our grand elder." The Village Elder said.

Ken and the others soon headed to the Grand Elders palace (this is the new grand elder not the old one) "Come Ken and I shall bring out your potential" The Grand Elder said. Ken steeped forth and the Elder placed his hand on Ken's forehead. A blue aura soon surrounded Ken and then vanished. "That's it?!" Ken asked angrily, thinking this small boost was his full potential. "Ken trust me this is all you'll need" The Elder replied. "I doubt it" Ken whispered under his breath. Ken and the others started flying to the center of Namek and soon met with Frieza. "Are you ready monkeys" Frieza asked laughing. "We were born ready" Ken said while preparing his fighting stance. "I'll go first Dad" Gohan told his father as he blasted off. "Good Luck son" Goku said.

Frieza transformed into his 2nd form and launched himself at Gohan, but Gohan dodged and shot a Ki blast but out of the dust Frieza appeared unharmed. "You fool I've been training so all my forms are enhanced" 2nd Frieza said, everybody had fear over their faces except Ken. Gohan punched Frieza into a mountain and punched him in the gut but Frieza soon countered and kicked Gohan in the jaw. Gohan who was in serious pain got back up and went Super Saiyan, he then used his Masenko-Ha but it barely did anything against Frieza. Frieza soon charged up one of his own blasts and it hit Gohan directly in the face.

Gohan stayed on the floor being considered dead. Vegeta soon stepped up prepared to fight Frieza. "Finally, prepare to face a Saiyan Warrior" Vegeta boasted. "Oh don't worry Vegeta it'll be fun killing you again, well at least for me" Frieza said as he transformed into his 3rd form. Vegeta became a Super Saiyan and launched himself at Frieza but Frieza soon dodged and countered it with a blast, Vegeta dodged as well and began to charge his Big Bang Attack Frieza anticipated this and began to charge his own big blast, the two began to collide as they were controlled by one person, Frieza and Vegeta fought for control, it seemed Vegeta was winning but Frieza took it back and forced the blast against him causing Vegeta to revert back to his original form, but he got back up as quickly as he could and powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and charged at Frieza once again and as the two started dodging and launching punches at each other, but Frieza soon teleported behind him and started strangling him with his tail. "Well Vegeta looks like I win and you lose…again" Frieza said as he made a hole through Vegetas stomach

Vegeta fell to the ground dead. "Alright Frieza let's do this" Goku shouted as he powered up to his Super Saiyan form. "Goku don't do this" Ken said crying. "Ken If I fail take the Capsule and leave the planet don't look back" Goku told him as he charged at Frieza. "Bring it monkey" Frieza said as he transformed into his 4th transformation. Goku and Frieza began to duke it out as they each started leaving bruises on each other, Goku then charged up his Ki blast and shot it at Frieza this time hitting Frieza head on but not doing much damage, Goku soon powered up to Super Saiyan 2. "Also this will make sure the kid does not disturb our fight" Frieza said as his fleet landed on Namek. "Ken, you and Kya fight Friezas fleet while I take care of Frieza" Goku said as Ken and Kya obeyed Goku immediately.

"Are you ready Ken?" Kya asked. "I was born ready" Ken said as he charged in destroying all of Friezas army and they soon reached the control room as they watched Goku fight Frieza. Goku started getting destroyed as Frieza was about to end their little match "Well this isn't good" Goku whispered under his breath.

Well here you guys go the 10th chapter and that's not all I'm also starting a new story so watch out for all of this next time Bye!


	11. Ken Vs Frieza

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan…Ken and the others began their fight against Frieza, with Vegeta and Gohan unconscious, Goku steeped in and began to fight Frieza, will our heroes stop Frieza or will he conquer the galaxy find out now!_

Goku stood there still trying to catch his breath, Frieza who decided to end this flung his hand at Goku but it was easily grabbed and Goku flung his hand into the side of a mountain. "I won't let you rule the galaxy!" Goku shouted as he powered up. "Then bring it monkey" Frieza said as he began to charge himself at Goku. Goku easily blasted him away. "What's happening!" Frieza shouted as he began to charge his power. "That wasn't your real strength, and that means I can beat you" Goku said while he became a Super Saiyan instead of a Super Saiyan 2. "Say Goodnight Frieza" Goku said as he blasted Frieza in the gut. Goku began to hit Frieza multiple times until he fell to the floor. "I give up" Frieza said. "Good now leave before I end this" Goku said pointing at the sky. Soon Frieza choked Goku and laughed evilly. "You fool, Lord Frieza never quits, say good bye" Frieza said as he continued to choke Goku, but little did he know that Goku escaped his hold and began to clench Friezas hand. "I warned you but you didn't listen" Goku said as he twisted Friezas wrist.

Goku seemed to have the upper hand until Frieza did something very stupid. "That's it monkey time to end you and this planet…again" Frieza said as he blasted the planets core. "You fool do you realize what you've done" Goku shouted as he began to look for Vegeta and Gohan. "As long as you go down then I don't care" Frieza said as he laughed wickedly. Frieza began to destroy Goku as he was distracted. "We have to help Goku" Ken said. "We should worry about ourselves, why are you worrying about Goku?" Kya asked. "You don't get it Goku is the first person to accept me for who I am and I'm going to repay the favor" Ken said crying. "Ken let's go" Kya said leaping into action. "Well monkey do you have any last words" Frieza said as he was ready to end Goku. "Just 3…Eat it Frieza!" Ken said as he kicked Frieza in the face which forced him to release Goku. "What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked feeling a bit relieved. "Don't worry Goku I've got this" Ken said as he leaped in ready to fight. "Go Ken you can do this" Kya said which encouraged him.

Ken and Frieza began to shoot blasts at each other; Ken did a roundhouse of kicks which sent Frieza flying, but Frieza countered by holding Kens tail. Ken became vulnerable and was blasted in the back by Frieza; Ken soon regained his focus and shot an Ultra Ki blast which hit Frieza in the face. Frieza soon countered and hit Ken directly. "He's too strong Goku" Ken said while he tried to catch his breath. "Alright everybody I have a plan: we need to do a triple way Kamehameha." Goku told the group. "Kamehameha" Ken shouted. "Kamehameha" Kya shouted. "Kamehameha" Goku shouted. The 3 Kamehameha's collided forming The Triple Way Kamehameha. Frieza tried stooping it but failed and he soon disintegrated.

"We did it everybody" Ken said rejoicing. "Not yet Ken we need to get everyone out of here" Goku said. "Alright Ken it's up to you to get us out of here" Goku told Ken. "But how can I do it?" Ken asked looking confused. "You have to use instant transmission, by placing two of your fingers on your forehead and concentrating on where you're going." Goku told Ken. Ken grabbed on to everyone and  
began to concentrate. The group disappeared and they soon found themselves in the middle of a Food market, everyone gave Ken a look. "I was hungry" Ken said trying to defend him.

"I can't believe you put us in the middle of a market" Kya said looking a bit furious. "Well excuse me for being hungry" Ken said sarcastically. "Goku you're back!" Everybody said rejoicing. "Hey guys I have some bad news though" Goku said holding up an unconscious Vegeta. "Vegeta" Bulma said running up to Vegeta. Vegeta soon woke up. "Is this hell?" Vegeta asked still feeling drowse. "Vegeta your awake" Bulma said as she hugged Vegeta. "Also Gohan was beaten too" Goku said having a scared look on his face. "Gohan is hurt?" Chi-Chi said as she grabbed Gohan so fast that people who blinked missed it. "Goku what were you thinking risking Gohans life like that" Chi-Chi shouted looking very angry. "It's nice to see you too Chi-Chi" Goku said sarcastically.

"Hey Ken, nice job" Xexer said punching his shoulder. "Great job Ken, you did well" Kya said. "Thanks" Ken said blushing.

Alright guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time. Bye!


	12. 2 Months Later

2 years later

Ken and Goku were busy training for new evils ahead. "Come on Ken your slow today" Goku said as he was enjoying the training. "Hang on Goku" Ken said as he shot his Ultra Ki blast. The Ultra Ki blast landed on Goku and he fell. "Great job Ken" Goku said as he got back up. "Thanks" Ken said as he walked back in feeling victorious. A lot has happened in 2 years Ken got a new gi, and he learned how to control his tail and his transformations. "Hey Ken I have something for you" Kya said as he put a blindfold over Ken's eyes. "Where are we going?" Ken asked feeling curious. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEN" Everybody shouted. "Wow guys this is perfect" Ken said feeling so happy. "We knew it was your birthday so we decided to throw a party for you even Vexon chipped in" Kya said feeling like she did everything. "Hey I didn't want my friend to miss his birthday" Vexon said smiling. "Thanks man" Ken said. "Trust me I won't be like this often" Vexon said. "Hey Ken Kya said as she found him outside. "Hi Kya, this was the best birthday ever" Ken said feeling at peace. "You're welcome" Kya said. Suddenly the two begin to kiss but are stooped when Xexer comes in. "Who wants cake!" Xexer said interrupting the two. "Well I better go get that cake" Ken said as he left. "Ok bye" Kya said feeling sad.

The Next Day….

"Guys I have a plan" Ken said as he called the group together. "We should search for the dragonballs and ask Shenron what's going on" Ken suggested. "Okay but if we're going to search for the dragonballs together we need a team name" Kya said. "I suggest The Ken Squad" Ken said feeling heroic. "What? No we should name ourselves The Kya Enforcers" Kya said also feeling heroic. "Wait we should be called The K Force" Ken suggested. "That's perfect" Kya agreed. "Alright K Force Unite!" Ken shouted as the team stroke a pose. Our Heroes are preparing for their trip to find the dragonballs. "Kya do you have the dragonball radar?" Ken asked as he went through the team's inventory. "Check" Kya replied as she pulled out the dragonball radar. "Alright K Force move out" Ken commanded as they flew into the sky.

Our Heroes soon arrive in a small town called Garuda. "Keep your eyes peeled out for a dragonball" Ken commanded as the team started searching the town. Suddenly Xexer stumbled upon something that completely shifted his focus away. "How much is the bow and arrow?" Xexer asked feeling intrigued. "65 Yen" The shopkeeper replied holding out his hand. "Ken do you have 65 Yen?" Xexer asked. "Yeah but you better not waste it on something stupid." Ken warned him. "Trust me I won't" Xexer assured him. "Guys look what I bought" Xexer said as he held up his bow and arrow with pride. "What is that?" Ken asked sarcastically. "It's a bow and arrow" Ken warned him. "Trust me I won't" Xexer assured him. "Guys look what I bought" Xexer said as he held up his bow and arrow with pride. "What is that?" Ken asked sarcastically. "It's a bow and arrow" Xexer replied. "I know what it is; I just can't believe that you would use my money to buy something so useless!" Ken said looking angry. "Do not worry in the future all will be revealed" Xexer said as he put the bow and arrow in his bag. "Trust me Ken, Xexer is wise" Vexon said. "I'm not sure I agree with you" Ken said looking worried

Soon our heroes stumble across a dragonball but it's at a shop. "How much is the dragonball?" Ken asked the shopkeeper. "It's 65 Yen" The shopkeeper replied feeling happy that at least someone was going to buy something from his shop. "But were broke" Ken said looking sad. "Then no dragonball" The angry shopkeeper said as he closed his window. "What'll we do now Ken?" Vexon asked. "K Force it's time to STEAL that dragonball." Ken said with a devious look in his eye.

Well guys I've been having artist block but I've finally managed to right a pretty good chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. The Dragonball Thieves

_Hey Guys before I start today's chapter I would like to say ignore the title of chapter 12 I actually meant that it was 2 months later so sorry…..anyway enjoy the chapter ._

Previously on Ken the Saiyan…The K Force has been given a very important mission: to find 7 dragonballs, but when things get ugly they have to put thing into their own hands.

The K Force was at their secret base or what normal people would call it: a dumpster. "Um Ken before we start concocting our plan why are we in a dumpster?" Xexer asked feeling disgusted by the smell. "Gee if someone hadn't wasted my money we could have actually afforded a hotel or a dragonball." Ken replied sarcastically. "Ken I know we're broke but that doesn't mean we should steal the dragonball." Kya said feeling ashamed of Ken. "Trust me Kya the sooner we do this, the sooner we get some answers" Ken said as he looked at his beautiful plan. "Alright guys this is how it's going down…"

The K Force appeared outside the village hut where they saw the dragonball. "Alright, let's go in there get that dragonball and leave this place" Ken said as he read off his plan. "Ken why do we need these ridiculous ninja jumpsuits?" Vexon asked as he kept scratching himself. "This is what thieves wear" Ken replied as he began to sneak into the hut. "Thieves?! What?" Kya shouted as the cameras were searching for the voice. "Ken this is wrong we shouldn't be stealing!" Kya said with a disgusted face. "Kya were not stealing were borrowing once were done with it we'll give it back" Ken said which assured a worried Kya. "Would you guys stop shouting we need to find the dragonball" Xexer reminded the group. "He's right, K Force Unite!" Ken whispered.

They searched through the seemingly haunted hut. Kya soon found a room that had a dragonball just plain on a pillow. "Bingo" Kya said as she went in to try and take the dragonball then she stooped. She realized that it would only be plain on the pillow if there were lasers on the ground. Kya placed a stick on the ground and as she predicted it disintegrated. Kya knew that the only way to get it was to ration what she had; she pulled out everything in her pocket and made an extended grabber. Kya got the dragonball but when she looked at the back it had a label on it: Fake Dragonballs Inc. "Dang It" Kya muttered under her breath.

It was Vexon's turn and he was ready to take whatever trap they had planned. There were six guards outside the door. "This is going to be a piece of cake" Vexon said as he cracked his knuckles. He knocked out one guard and then another, the third one wondered where the others were until Vexon knocked him out. There were only 3 guards left until Vexon blasted them and swept up there corpse. The dragonball was on a stool until Vexon swiped it, Vexon felt pretty confident until he read what was on the label: Fake Dragonballs Inc. "You've got to be kidding me!" Vexon shouted feeling like he got pranked. His shout attracted a few more guards until Vexon dealt with them and by dealt with them I mean nearly 'killed' them.

Ken was up to bat and he was very cautious after the incident with his fellow teammates. All he saw was acute little puffball with huge eyes. "Hey there cutie if you don't mind I have to get the dragonball now." Ken said as he petted the cute little thing. Not too long the puffball began to grow larger and began to get a lot sharper teeth and became purple. The mutant puffball growled. Ken ran and screamed inside the room as the mutant puffball was chasing him. "Wait a minute I'm a Saiyan" Ken said remembering that he had powers. He blasted the puffball as he flew across the room. "Not so tough now are you?" Ken said as he kept blasting the puffball. The puffball returned back to normal and looked at Ken with a puppy dog face. "Yeah right" Ken said as he kicked the puffball out of the room. Ken walked over to a chest with a lock that he soon blasted; he opened the chest and began to study the ball. "Wow this one is actually real!" Ken said feeling surprised until he turned it upside down it read: Fake Dragonballs Inc. "Oh come on!"

Xexer was ready to go but he seemed to not care since he knew his dragonball was going to be a fake. He saw 2 guards and he tried to sneak past them but they caught him and were about to grab him but they missed. Xexer then used one of his arrows and shot for their jetpack. The jetpacks exploded sending the guards flying. Xexer walked in but as he stepped in one of his arrows fell out of his pouch and disintegrated on the floor. Xexer decided to fly over the lasers but there were also some in the air and it burned off some fur on his tail. Xexer then destroyed the holes where the lasers were coming from all that was left is another puffball. "Out of my way" Xexer said as he put the puffball outside. Xexer shot an arrow at the glass and then he examined the dragonball it didn't have the label. "I have the real one!" Xexer shouted which grabbed the attention of cameras. Red lights filled the room with a siren. "Xexer we need to get out of here" Ken said as everyone ran out of the room.

Guards were following them down the aisle along with a group of puffballs. They ran around the city until they decided to take to the skies but it didn't work since the guards had jetpacks then soon got to a river until Ken asked a life daring question: "Can you guys swim?"

Well guys this is the chapter I promised and remember R&R tell me what I'm doing wrong or tell me what you guys liked abound this chapter. Gonash7 out!


	14. Landing on Money Island

_ Previously on Ken the Saiyan….Ken and the gang were in the middle of stealing the dragonball (Evil I know but that's how I roll *evil laugh*) Will they escape with their lives? Find out now!_

"What do you mean?" Kya said still frozen in shock. "I mean can you guys swim?" Ken replied as the guards started getting closer and closer. "We don't have time for this, let's jump!" Vexon said as he jumped in. Ken and Xexer jumped in with Vexon as Kya was trying to think it over. "This better be worth it" Kya finally responded as she jumped in with the others. "Wait a minute couldn't we have flown?" Vexon asked. "Oh crud" Ken said as the gang were rapidly going down the waterfall. "Follow them" One of the guards ordered as the rest obeyed. Ken and the others fell down the waterfall barely bruised. "Must be those Saiyan traits" Ken wondered. Suddenly the guards appeared at the bottom and the K Force flew around town with the guards still on their tails with their jetpacks. Then Ken suddenly thought of the perfect plan. "Get on the boat guys" Ken said as he pointed to the perfect boat to escape in. They got on the boat with a thought of relief until one of the guards shouted: "We're coming for you"

We now find the K Force sailing away from the guards. "Great job 'boss' what are we going to do now?" Vexon said sarcastically. "Look Vexon this may be bad but at least we got the Dragonball" Ken said as he held up the dragonball proudly. "Yeah and we only have 6 left!" Vexon said sarcastically. "Come on Ken we're never going to get all the dragonballs riding 'this' thing" Vexon said as he pointed to the old and worn out ship they were riding. "I hate to say it Ken but Vexon is right, we need to step up our game!" Kya said as she was looking at the map she stole while they were on the island. "You stole that? But you don't like stealing!" Ken said shocked. "Yeah, but since everyone else was doing it I thought I would want to try it" Kya said looking embarrassed. "We only stole the dragonball" Ken corrected Kya as the others also shared her embarrassment. "Actually Ken I kind of stole this gem." Xexer said holding up his ruby. "Yeah and I stole this this Mystic water drop" Vexon said as he held up a necklace filled with water. "Did everybody steal something?" Ken asked. "Well I did steal this vase to sleep in." Ryu said as he popped out of his new vase. Ken tried to ignore the fact that his team was thieves and decided to plan their route. "Hey guys I found an island".

The K force start exploring the simple and rich island. "These people look like they won't kill us" Vexon said sarcastically crossing his arms. "Don't you know when you're being ignored?" Ken asked as he began to look everywhere. "You're the only one talking" Vexon replied with a smirk. "So Ken what is our plan?" Kya asked as she kept staring at the rich people walking. Ken got rid of his Gi and then put on raggedy, old and patched up clothes. "We're going to be beggars" Ken replied. "Ken this is going way to far, I am not doing this!" Kya said with a disgusted look on her face. "They seem to like it" Ken said as he pointed to Vexon and Xexer lying on the floor pretending to be hurt. "Can you spare Change Ma'am?" Xexer said with a smirk.

We still The K Force is still trying to earn money. Every rich person that walked by just gave them strange and nasty looks as they barely got anything. "We made 2 cents?" Ken said with a disappointed look. "I'm still laughing at your 'master' plan" Vexon said as he barely got the other words out of his mouth after laughing so hard. "Rich guys! Why are you on a small island if you're so rich?" Ken yelled out of pure anger. Suddenly a few rich people offended by the statement started chasing them. "Run" Ken said as everybody started running. They soon reached a dead end. "Fly!" Ken shouted as they all took to the skies. "I think we lost them" Ken said with a sigh of relief. "Told you it wouldn't work" Kya said as she landed. Another rich man walked by them. "Hello there stranger do you need help?" The man said. "Actually we do" Ken said with a mischievous smile.

We now find The K Force at the rich man's house. "So what's your name mister?" Kya asked politely. "My name is Sir Regelton at your service" Sir Regelton replied with a bow. "Do you have food?" Ken said his mouth drooling. Kya just gave him a glare. "Why, actually I do, come here" Sir Regelton said as he led them to the dining room. Ken was busy stuffing himself while the others were discussing with Sir Regelton. "So you're saying that you've lived on this island for 20 years now!" Kya said shocked by the fact. "Yes you see…My parents have lived on this island after they crash landed on this island, they had trouble surviving after they had me, but they still tried taking care of me and as a result they passed away, another family found me and decided to raise me as their own after they passed I inherited their money and decided to build a community on the island to anyone who visited, I went from a small island to a big island, and that's why I am the president of the Island!" Sir Regelton explained only shedding one tear. "That's nice but you're crying like theirs actually a problem" Ken said with a chuckle. Everyone just looked at him with an angry glare. "But there is a problem…" Sir Regelton said as he pulled out a box that everyone wished they hadn't seen.

_Well guys thanks for reading this chapter and trust me the chapter might come faster than you think _


	15. The Bling Army

_ Previously on Ken the Saiyan, Ken and heroes landed on the infamous Money Island, but now that they've met Sir Regelton what are they getting themselves into? Find out now._

"What is that?" Ken asked with a look of worry. "This is the Bling Army" Sir Regelton replied pointing at the picture. It had an army of men in white and gold suits with state of the art technology standing outside a really old factory looking base. "Why are you showing this to us?" Kya asked curiously. "I need you to stop their operations." Sir Regelton replied. "What's in it for us?" Vexon asked while Xexer was trying to punch him but was having trouble. "I'll pay you 2,000 yen, please just stop them." Sir Regelton replied almost close to tears. "We'll do it for free" Ken said with a look of seriousness that no one has seen him with before. "Hey Ken can I speak with you for a little?" Vexon asked while he dragged him into a corner. "You need to speak for yourself!" Vexon said infuriated. "We need to do this out of our hearts" Ken said trying to reason with an angry Vexon. "And besides what are you going to use the money for anyway?" "Okay, fine we'll do it for free" Vexon replied crossing his arms. "We're in" Kya said. "Same here, let's get to work!" Ken said.

"Ken, your first mission is to gather their plans" Sir Regelton said from a communicator Kya built. The Communicator had a K on both sides and was the same color as a dragonball Kya called it the Kommunicator with a K. "I got it Ken out" Ken said as he ended the call. He snuck into the 'factory' like a shadow in the night, but the Kommunicator's bright orange color kind of gave it a way. There was nobody in site so Ken decided to stroll than to sneak. He heard some loud noises in the vents, so he decided to investigate. Ken crawled in the vents for a good 10 minutes until he came across the source. Through the vent he saw a general walking to and fro across the floor; it looked like he was thinking. The plans were in his pocket. "What did you find out Ken?" Sir Regelton asked his voice as cold as stone. "Nothing, Absolutely Nothing" Ken replied frustrated. "Come back to the base were done here." Sir Regelton said as he turned off his communicator.

"I was going to get the plans but it was in his pocket" Ken explained. "Do not worries Kya can fix that" Sir Regelton said. "I created this brand new invisibility device" Kya explained as she brought out her new invention. "What do you mean Invisibility?" Ken asked with curiosity possessing his voice. "I mean that the device will keep you out of plain sight, so that you can steal the plans." Kya explained. "Alright but can we try tomorrow, I already have too much on my shoulders to worry about this." Ken asked while yawning. "Why, of course we can!" Sir Regelton replied returning to his happy and polite mode. "In case any of you noticed, I didn't say anything this chapter!" Xexer said depressed. "Well you said something now" Ken said trying to cheer up Xexer. "I guess your right" Xexer said realizing what he had just done "Well we should all get some shut eye." Vexon said as he walked to bed. "Agreed". Everybody said in Unison as they walked to their bed saying goodnight to each other. "Ken are you sure you're not getting yourself in the middle of something?" Ryu asked as he popped out of Ken's vase. "Trust me Ryu I'm fine." Ken assured Ryu. "Oh well, Goodnight Ken" Ryu said as he popped back into the vase. "Goodnight Ryu" Ken said he turned off the lamp.


	16. Ken vs The Bling Army

_ Previously on Ken the Saiyan….. Ken and the gang had paired up with the infamous Sir Regelton to bring the treacherous Bling Army to their knees. Will they succeed? Find out now._

Ken came out of the room looking like an angry gorilla. "Alright guys just tell me the plan and I'll rush out there and do it." Ken said squinting. "Ken we all just got up let's eat and then think up a plan." Kya said as she took another sip of her coffee. "What? I refuse to stand here while the Bling Army is up to no good." Ken said as he slouched in his chair. "I made eggs." Sir Regelton said with a smile on his face. "Oh, I want one." Ken said as he rushed to the dinner table completely forgetting what he was talking about. "You know, I would eat but the stuff just goes through me." Ryu said as he demonstrated with a plate of pancakes. "By the way for a great job yesterday I did your laundry Ken." Sir Regelton said as he gave Ken his clean gi. "Thanks… but what is this?" Ken asked as he held up his gi which was bright pink. Everybody except Ken and Sir Regelton burst into laughter at the thought that Ken was going to HAVE TO wear that. "Sorry Ken I must have put too much bleach in the mix." Sir Regelton explained as he examined the gi. "It's okay I mean it's not like anyone will notice. "Guys check this out." Kya said as with a look of seriousness across her face.

"The Bling Army is almost complete on their project to take over the world." Kya explained as she brought up pictures of the lab. "I'll go in and see if I can get info on the project." Ken said as he swallowed his eggs whole. "Good luck Ken." Kya said as she handed Ken the Kommunicator. Ken climbed on the fortress that wasn't heavily guarded actually. "Kya I'm in now what should I do?" Ken asked as he wandered around the halls. "Ken tries and sees if you can get video feed of the control room." Kya answered as she began to type in the report. "I got it, Ken out." Ken said as he turned off the Kommunicator. Ken made his way to the control center through the air vent again and started taking pictures with the Kommunicator.

Next Ken made his way to the Chemical portion of the experiment where no one was in the room. Ken got out of the vent and started walking around the room looking at everything. "Kya I'm in the Chemical Plant and apparently it looks like there's nothing going on here." Ken said as he kept looking. "Well look again Ken there's got to be something there that I can experiment with… I mean that we can use as evidence." Kya said. "Ok I'll try gain but as I told you before there's nothing here." Ken said as he kept looking. Suddenly two scientists walked in and brought out the plans. Ken hid in the cupboard which was a tight squeeze for him. He took pictures of the blueprints while he was hanging on the wall with his tail.

Ken got back into the air vent and began to crawl his way to the building department. He then slid down to the wall while he was trying to not get caught since there were a small number of people about. "Kya are you seeing this?" Ken asked as he took pictures with the Kommunicator. "I sure am Ken that's an odd shape for a doomsday device see if you can get closer." Kya said as she examined the pictures Ken sent her. "Um Kya…. I don't think that's a good idea." Ken said. "Oh come on Ken, for me?" Kya asked. Ken decided to do it but as he leaned closer he then realized something: the Kommunicator has a zoom lens feature. Ken took some pictures of the device and decided to head back until he got a message from Kya.

"Ken the pictures you took aren't that…. accurate." Kya said as she showed Ken the blurry pictures. "Fine I'll take more pictures of the control center." Ken said as he lowered himself into the Control Center. TONS of people were in it so Ken had to be extra careful unless he would get captured. Ken started taking pictures on silent mode so that the snap wouldn't be too loud. Suddenly Ken's tail started stretching and Ken screamed lightly in pain. The Leader turned his head around but Ken wasn't there. Ken left a camera there and decided to head out. "Alright Guys the leader of this operation is Brad Montgomery or Sargent Montgomery as his 'soldiers' call him." Kya said. "Guys Tomorrow I end this." Ken said as he walked to bed silently.

Ken got up from bed with his gi back to normal and was ready for action. "Let's go guys." Ken said as he went to the fortress which now had a shield around it. "Ken to break the force field uses the matter shatter in the Kommunicator." Kya said. Ken turned off the Kommunicator and used it to break through the shield. Ken then breached through the security system which canceled the alarm. Ken first made his way to the Chemical Plant and began to smash all the bottles. Some of the scientists tried to stop Ken, but failed thanks to Ken's Saiyan strength. Ken then made it to doomsday device part of the operation where he disabled the wires thanks to Kya. "Alright Ken connect the blue wire, then the orange wire." Kya said. "Which one is the blue wire again?" Ken said as he heard Kya face palming herself on the other line. Ken then made it to the control room where he didn't bother using stealth.

Ken pushed and shoved all of the soldiers out of his way as he made it to Sargent Montgomery. "Welcome Ken the Saiyan." Montgomery said as he turned around in his chair. "I'm here to stop you Montgomery!" Ken said. "Trust me Ken you wouldn't beat me in a million years." Montgomery said as he got out of his chair. "Then why don't you come and fight me?" Ken asked as he got in his fighting stance. "I don't have to because you already lost." Montgomery said as he laughed maniacally. "He's right Ken It's a complete fake." Kya said. The machine appeared out of the floor as Ken stood there stunned. Ken then began to climb up the machine and tried to remove the wires but failed. He then tried to climb to the top as a grin appeared on his face. Ken then jumped in the air and began his Kamehameha. "Kamehameha!" Ken shouted as the Kamehameha destroyed the doomsday machine. "No, you'll pay for this Ken." Montgomery said. "I don't think so." Ken said as he left with a smile on his face.


	17. The K Star

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan…Ken and Sir Regelton were ready to take on Sargent Montgomery and the Bling Army, but now that he's finished our heroes can relax._

Ken and the gang are now celebrating the fall of The Bling Army. "He's actually in the newspaper guys!" Vexon said as he held up the page that had Sargent Montgomery behind bars. "Hey Ken, why are you so quiet?" Kya asked as she walked over to comfort him. "Sorry guys, but I just think that the fight was way too easy." Ken said. "All I had to do was fire my Kamehameha and I won". "Yeah, but isn't that wonderful?" Sir Regelton said, twirling around. "Maybe, but who am I to worry? It's a celebration!" Ken said as he picked up his plate. "Oh yes that reminds me I have something I have to show you." Sir Regelton said.

"I introduce to you THE K STAR!" Sir Regelton said as he removed the blanket revealing the K Star. "Wow, it looks beautiful." Kya said as she examined it thoroughly. "I have to admit this is pretty amazing." Xexer said with his hands in his pocket. The K Star was a humongous ship with a K as the crest on top and a mermaid that looked a lot like Kya. It was the perfect ship they needed. "I hope this is the ship of your dreams." Sir Regelton said. "Ok guys we set out tomorrow but first we need to celebrate so more." Ken said as he ran to the room. Everybody was laughing and enjoying themselves so much they forgot all about the K star and were having the times of their lives.

Ken and the gang woke up in their regular gi's ready to set sail for more dragonballs. "I hope you all are packed and ready to leave." Sir Regelton said, sipping on his tea. "Yeah sorry we have to leave so quickly." Kya said. "Oh don't worry, after all I did pay for your food and you Ken did eat all my food." Sir Regelton said still jolly as ever. "Yeah sorry about that, we also got you this." Ken said, handing Sir Regelton a ribbon box. "It's a K Force badge, it means your now part of the K Force." Ken said. "Thank you I shall cherish it always." Sir Regelton said as he put it on his chest. The team set out on the K Star sailing smoothly. "So where to Captain?" Ryu asked with his Sailor hat on. "Well Ryu the dragonball radar says that a dragonball is east from here." Ken replied as he made a huge right turn. "There she blows, Captain!" Vexon said, pointing at an Island.

Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry if this is a short chapter (won't you fowgive me?) Gonash7 out!


	18. Saiyan Abduction

_Previously on Ken the Saiyan….Ken and the gang began their long celebration of victory and they were presented with their greatest prize yet: The K Star. Now that the K Gang has saved the day we now join them on the high seas._

Ken's eyes were locked on the simple and waving sea as it went up and down. "Ken I don't feel good." Ryu said as he threw up in the ocean. Ken didn't respond as he felt tired and weak after sailing this long. "Ryu don't throw up in the ocean, animals can breathe that in!" Kya said, keeping her eyes on the map. A smile then came across Xexer's face as he pointed to the Island. "Finally now we can get to the Island and I can have some Roman Noodles!" Ken said as he prepared to come into harbor.

The K Force started walking around as they examined the new and strange environment. Babies that were still in their diapers were walking on two feet, Men who were staring at signs intently, and a kid gnawing on a can. "So Kya what island are we on?" Vexon asked. Kya just shrugged and kept walking. "Alright team we need to gather supplies and then get back to finding Dragonballs." Ken explained. The gang got to work and searched as many shops as they could. They all met at the center of the island where they put down all their findings. "Kya will you do the honors?" Ken asked, motioning at Kya. Kya counted all the items they gathered and did mental math in her head and finally came to a conclusion. "We have everything we need." Kya said. "Excellent, all we need to do is hook it up to the ship." Ken said. While Ken was busy planning how it was going to go a glimmering shine caught Kya's eye. Out of curiosity Kya picked up the ball and excitement was found. "Guys I found a dragonball." Kya said as she picked it up. Then out of nowhere a giant ship appeared and brought out a teleportation beam. The beam was aimed for the dragonball and began dragging it to the ship. Out of frustration Kya grabbed on to the ball and refused to let go. "Kya!" Ken said as he rushed to catch her. But it was too late as the beam picked up her and the dragonball. "What do we do now Ken?" Vexon said, watching the ship leave with Kya. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to find that ship and rescue her." Ken replied, with a look of determination.

Kya was then thrown forcefully into the cage. She regained consensus and realized that the dragonball in her hand is gone. The guards examined the ball and chuckled at the thought of success. "Hey get back here with my dragonball!" Kya shouted from her cage. Suddenly she heard a growl behind her and prepared for attack. Red piercing eyes were in the shadow and as they came closer they revealed the figure. A little saber like cat with big eyes was staring at her intently and let out a slow meow. "Aw, you're not so bad" Kya said. Kya, drawn in by the cuteness went to pet the saber and after petting the cat she tried to pick it up, but as she motioned towards it. The Cat began to mature and grow, growing sharper fangs and bigger fangs, and by the look in his eyes he was hungry. "Oh, me and my big mouth." Kya said

While Kya is locked in her cage, The K Force begins their search for her. They're flying through the plains, but don't have any luck locating Kya. Out of energy, our heroes land but still have a lot to cover if they're going to find Kya. "Ken we still haven't found her." Vexon said still sweating. "I don't think we can find her. "Don't talk like that! I know we can find her. We just have to search harder." Ken snapped. Ken realized what he had done and began to calm down. "Sorry guys but I really care about Kya and-""Ken I know that you care about her, we do to but….we need a smarter plan." Xexer said. 'I promise you Kya we will find you' Ken thought.

The Saber tooth began to come closer to Kya. Kya jumped up and shot a Ki blast at it causing him to slow down. Kya began to run for her life but the saber tooth began to realize she was getting away and ran after her. Kya was fast but the Saber was faster. The Saber then opened its mouth and launched itself at Kya. As a defense mechanism Kya shot a Ki blast inside its mouth and wrapped her tail around its neck. The tiger took this opportunity and slashed some of Kya's tail's fur off. Even though in pain Kya ran and ran until she reached a dead end. The Saber approached her satisfied that he was able to corner her. Kya screamed at the top of her lungs and out of nowhere a whip appeared and caused The Saber to sit. "Sit Down Dangerous!" The voice shouts as Dangerous obeys the command. Dangerous reverted to normal and raced to its master. "Why thank you, what's your name mister." Kya asked, still a bit scared. "Well lady call me Ragder." Ragder said as he tipped his hat.

Well guys this is Chapter 18 of Ken the Saiyan. I got inspired by a review and the result is this chapter. Remember Read and Review. Gonash7 out!


End file.
